Te atrapé diablo, me has hecho enojar
by Mrs. Choi
Summary: El príncipe de Slytherin, se revolcaba con la primer chica que se le atravesará y que accediera a sus encantos que prácticamente era la mayoría del Colegio . Y entre ellas, estaban esas cuatro...


Este es mi primer Dramione. Tengo una historia de Draco Malfoy y tú. Esta es la primer historia que hago con personajes canon ¡Así que espero que les guste!

Esto es un One-Shot/Song-Fic.  
El nombre de la canción lo colocaré al final por si les interesa.

**¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de estos personajes que se presentan a continuación me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la grandiosa Joanne Rowling, creadora del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter._

_La canción utilizada aquí tampoco es de mi propiedad, todo pertenece a S.M. Entertainment._

Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Marietta Edgecombe y Hannah Abbott tenían una cosa en común.

_**Compórtate, eres un chico malo.**_

Draco Malfoy.

_**Tuviste curiosidad, sobre el amor.**_

El príncipe de Slytherin, que se revolcaba con la primer chica que se le atravesará y que accediera a sus encantos (que prácticamente era la mayoría del Colegio). Y entre ellas, estaban esas 4.

_**Todo este tiempo, fui engañada.**__**  
**__**Así que ahora voy por ti…**_

-¡Vamos Draco! Solamente un rato más.  
-No, Marietta, tengo que irme.  
-¿A dónde? No puedes irte, si descubren que no entramos a clase nos bajaran puntos.  
-No se darán cuenta.  
-Claro que si, los únicos que no tienen clase ahorita son Hufflepuff y Gryffindor.  
-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.  
-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?  
-Que te importa.  
-Pero, Draco.  
-¡SUELTAME!- Dicho esto se libero de la chica y se perdió entre los pasillos.

_**No eres divertido, no tienes modales.**__**  
**__**No, diablo, no los tienes.**_

-¡Draco!  
-¡¿QUÉ?!  
-¿Me vas a hablar así?  
-Ahorita no tengo tiempo, Parkinson.  
-Te he dicho que no me llames Parkinson, llámame Pansy.  
-De acuerdo "Pansy" ¿Podrías dejarme pasar? Llevo prisa.  
-Un momento- se acercó al chaleco del rubio.  
-¿Qué?  
-Ese perfume, Vainilla…

_**El perfume desagradable que llega a mi nariz.**_

-Draco.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-¿Por qué hueles diferente?  
-¿Cómo?  
-Hueles a perfume de otra chica.  
-Estás loca.  
-Claro que no. Yo conozco perfectamente mi perfume, y créeme que Vainilla. No es.  
-Son alucinaciones tuyas.  
-Huele a Vainilla… el olor más Muggle que podrías encontrar en cualquier lado.  
-Si me disculpas tengo un asunto importante que atender.  
-Pero Draco…- no pudo continuar, pues el chico de ojos grises la dejó hablando sola.

_**Quiero que me trates de explicar ¿De quién es?**_

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?  
-¿Qué?  
-Ese collar.  
-¿Esto? No es un collar.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Un giratiempo.  
-¿De dónde sacaste un giratiempo?  
-No te incumbe, Hannah.  
-Yo he visto eso antes…

_**¿No pudiste corregir tu mal hábito?**_

-¡¿Qué es eso?!  
-¿Qué?  
-Eso- dijo la rubia señalando su cuello - ¿Eso es un chupetón?  
-No sé de que hablas- Pronunció Malfoy mientras se acomodaba la bufanda con los colores de su casa. Astoria lo miró enojada y se puso de pie.

_**Sigues encontrándote con otras a mis espaldas.**_

Ellas lo sabían, sabían que Draco salía con las cuatro al mismo tiempo. Draco no podía tener otra, cada una lo acechaba cada que podía, sin embargo, el mostraba una actitud extraña, que todas habían notado.

_**Incluso si tratas de correr,**_**  
**_**Te tengo en la palma de mi mano.**_

Todas se reunieron en la entrada del comedor, no era normal ver a dos Slytherin, una Ravenclaw y a una Hufflepuff. Nada bueno se esperaba.  
Justamente paso su presa, Draco Malfoy. Con la bufanda acomodada subiendo las escaleras.

_**Será mejor que corras**_

Subieron al segundo piso…

_**No puedo verte de frente, pues me gustaría patearte.**_

Tercero… cuarto…

_**Me estoy volviendo mucho mejor ahora**_

Hasta llegar a la puerta del séptimo piso.

_**Pero no olvides que vas a tener que pagar**_

Siguieron a Malfoy hasta un pasillo, en donde se encontraba cierta castaña con una bufanda de colores rojos y dorados, leyendo un libro, y quién al ver al rubio se abalanzo sobre él y lo besó.

_**A mi lado, solías mirar secretamente a otras chicas.**_

-¿Por qué sonríes, Draco?  
-¿Qué no puedo sonreír o que?  
-Me sorprende que sonrías mientras miras a la mesa de los perdedores de los leones.

_**Cuando no estás conmigo, te has de volver un mujeriego.**_

-Te lo juro, Marietta. Solo tengo ojos para una chica.

_**Respóndeme y dime si es verdad.**_

Era la verdad, él solo tenía ojos para una chica…

_**Los muchos nombres que tienes apuntados,**__**  
**__**Son chicas con una letra cambiada.**_

Hermione Granger.

_**Incluso si estás con otra,**__**  
**__**No te prestaré atención.**_

Ahora todo encajaba:

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?  
_Ir con Hermione Granger._

-Ese perfume… Vainilla…  
_El Perfume de Hermione Granger._

-¿De dónde sacaste un giratiempo?  
_Pertenecía a Hermione Granger._

-¿Eso es un chupetón?  
_Hermione Granger se lo había hecho esa misma mañana que Draco Malfoy evitó a Marietta Edgecombe._

_**Te atrapé diablo, me has hecho enojar.**__**  
**__**Será mejor que corras ya.**_

Habían atrapado a Draco Malfoy con la noticia del año. Pero ninguna de las 4 quiso interferir en esa espectacular escena.  
Era la primera vez que se le veía al rubio tan feliz.

_**Esperaré a un chico impresionante,**__**  
**__**Que solamente me mire a mí.**_

Pues el chico impresionante que ellas pensaban que tenían, ni siquiera las tomó en cuenta a comparación de que miro solamente a Ella…

_**Canción**__: Run Devil Run – So Nyeo Shi Dae/Girls' Generation._


End file.
